


In The Storm

by leftaside



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Ceci n'est pas à prendre au sérieux bien évidemment, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder Mystery, et un peu de romance j'espère
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftaside/pseuds/leftaside
Summary: Emmanuel Macron, tout juste sorti de sa formation, rejoint les Aurors. Celui à la tête du département ? Manuel Valls. Emmanuel devient le partenaire de l’Auror Vallaud-Belkacem, mais se voit rapidement obligé de changer de partenaire quand cette dernière est assassinée par le groupe de sorciers qui tourmente le monde magique — le FN.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Je voulais juste dire que je ne sais pas d'où cette idée m'est apparue, mais elle ne voulait pas partir, donc voilà !  
> Bonne lecture !

Le ciel de Londres était brumeux. Les nuages gris couvraient le ciel et l’air froid frappait contre ses joues rougies. L’hiver approchait à grand pas et Emmanuel n’était pas prêt à ce changement drastique de climat. Après tout, il venait à peine de quitter la chaleur de Floride, où il était allé en stage pour Gringotts.

Le temps londonien ne lui avait pas manqué.

Il marcha rapidement vers la cabine téléphonique rouge vide la plus proche. Il respira un bon coup, à la fois par le changement de température ainsi que pour se préparer mentalement.

Sa famille lui en avait découragé — rejoindre les Aurors était du suicide, selon eux. Mais il n’avait pas abandonné cette idée.

Il n’avait pas voulu rejoindre le ministère juste après Poudlard ; il avait préféré travailler pour Gringotts, où il a pu s'épanouir — tantôt dans des nouveaux horizons que dans la culture et le langage.

Mais le moment était venu de finalement rejoindre les Aurors.

Et il avait une interview avec le chef du bureau dans quelques minutes.

Il composa le code et ignora le frisson que la voix omniprésente de la femme lui provoquait.

« Votre motif de visite ? »

Emmanuel se sentit un peu débile de parler tout seul.

« Bureau des Aurors, » murmura-t-il.

Un badge marron tomba du vide. Il le prit du sol et le retourna — « Auror ». Il eut un petit sourire. Il allait être finalement un vrai Auror.

Sans s’attarder, la cabine téléphonique commença à descendre, le sol l’engloutissant. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu’il visitait le ministère — enfant, il était venu plusieurs fois avec ses parents. En tant que médicomages de prestige, ils venaient souvent ici pour régler quelques problèmes à St Mangouste, ou pour tout simplement parler avec d’autres personnes de haut niveau.

C'était d’ailleurs un peu décevant de voir que le ministère n’avait pas changé d’un poil. La statue trônait toujours au milieu de l’Atrium : le Gobelin, le Centaure et l’Elfe de maison regardant avec admiration les deux sorciers qui pointent leurs baguettes au ciel. Emmanuel avait cru qu’ils s'étaient débarrassés de la statue une fois Hollande élu Ministre de la Magie, mais ce n'était évidemment pas le cas.

Il prit quelques minutes pour faire identifier sa baguette et l’enregistrer. Emmanuel tapa impatiemment du pied en attendant. Le jeune homme en face de lui venait sûrement de quitter Poudlard, fraîchement sorti de la puberté et déjà au regard vide et fatigué.

Emmanuel se dit qu’il ne le verra sûrement plus jamais. Il n’a bien évidemment pas l’intention de passer cette même procédure chaque matin. Une fois que sa signature magique faisait partie du registre, il pourrait transplaner sans aucun problème.

Une fois que le jeune homme lui rendit sa baguette, Emmanuel se dirigea de suite vers l’ascenseur. Il sortit à l'étage deux « département de la justice magique », où se situait le bureau des Aurors.

Plus il s’approchait, plus son cœur battait la chamade.

S’il se souvenait bien, il devait aller voir le chef du bureau des Aurors, Manuel Valls, dans cinq minutes. Il a cinq minutes pour trouver le bureau du chef.

Il maudit son retard sur le jeune homme de l’accueil et se dépêcha.

Ce ne fut pas difficile de trouver la porte qui séparait le bureau des Aurors des autres — une magnifique plaque en or ornait les portes où était gravé en une jolie calligraphie « Bureau des Aurors ».

Emmanuel n'hésita pas — il ouvrit les portes en grand et rentra.

Il cligna des yeux.

C’était le chaos.

Des origamis en forme d’oiseaux de toutes les couleurs volaient au-dessus d’eux à une vitesse dangereuse. Des feuilles vierges flottaient çà et là, quelques dossiers sans importance traînaient sur le sol (Emmanuel faillit trébucher à cause d’un d’eux), et les Aurors marchaient ici et là, sans regarder où ils allaient dans leur empressement.

C'était le bordel absolu.

Et un brouhaha impossible.

Emmanuel s'inquiéta un moment sur ça : comment allait-il pouvoir se concentrer sur son travail avec tout ce bazar ?

Mais non, il n’avait pas le temps de penser à ça. Il devait se dépêcher.

Le bureau des Aurors étaient composés de plusieurs bureaux personnels, ainsi qu’un espace commun où figurait un tableau avec plusieurs photos et des notes post its.

Il se dirigea vers un des bureaux dans l’intention de demander les directions. Un homme de petite taille y travaillait, les cheveux ébouriffés et trois gobelets en papier de café.

« Excusez-moi, » interpella Emmanuel, quelque peu gêné d’interrompre l’homme visiblement occupé. « Pourriez-vous me dire où se situe le bureau du directeur Valls ? »

L’homme le dévisagea avec un regard embrouillé, comme s’il peinait à comprendre ce qu’Emmanuel venait de dire. Puis, avec une main tachée d’encre, il pointa vers une des portes au fond de l’immense pièce.

Il remercia l’homme sans quitter la porte des yeux, et s’y dirigea directement. Il était en retard de sept minutes.

Ce que le directeur lui fit savoir une fois qu’il a été autorisé à entrer. Emmanuel s'excusa de son retard et alla s’asseoir sur le fauteuil indiqué.

Manuel Valls tenait entre ses mains son dossier. Il le feuilletta lentement en silence, histoire de mettre un peu plus les nerfs d’Emmanuel à rude épreuve. Emmanuel s’efforça à ne pas ouvrir la bouche.

« Un Serpentard ? » s’étonna Valls, sans vraiment changer d’expression. Il semblait plus ennuyé qu’autre chose.

Emmanuel hocha la tête, regardant ses mains posées sur ses genoux.

Valls continua son inspection à son dossier.

Emmanuel savait pleinement bien que son dossier était parfait : que ce soit dans ses études à Poudlard (où il n’a eut que des O et des EE) ou dans son travail post-Poudlard.

« Dis-donc, il est bien rempli ton dossier. Élève exemplaire — tu ne voudrais pas être plutôt sous-secrétaire du Ministre ? »

Sous-secrétaire du Ministre, c’est-à-dire les lèches bottes qui ne font qu'être d’accord avec le Ministre et faire tout le sale boulot.

C'était une insulte implicite à sa personne.

« Non, je veux être Auror, » dit-il avec conviction, levant la tête pour croiser la première fois les yeux du directeur. Ils ressemblaient à un océan tourmenté par la tempête.

Valls leva un sourcil, jeta un dernier coup d’œil à son fichier avant de le refermer d’un bruit sec.

« Madame Taubira a lu ton dossier et t’a envoyé ici, c’est bien ça ?

— Oui, elle m’a accepté.

— Tu as travaillé pendant plusieurs années aux côtés des Gobelins, que ce soit ici ou à l’étranger… Quand as-tu eu le temps de passer tes trois années de formation pour devenir un Auror ? »

Emmanuel ne put s'empêcher de sourire — finalement un terrain familier. Il commença donc à expliquer son parcours ; de son éducation exemplaire à Poudlard, d’être accepté par la banque Gringotts juste après avoir fini ses études, d’avoir défié la tradition de sa famille de devenir des médicomages, d’avoir appris maintes et maintes choses pendant ses voyages (notamment des sorts de défense et d’attaque nullement utilisés en Angleterre), et ainsi de suite.

Une fois commencé, il ne put plus s’arrêter.

Jusqu’à ce que Valls lève une main pour l’interrompre.

Emmanuel cligna des yeux, prit au dépourvu par l’attitude désintéressé de son supérieur.

« Va droit au but, » ordonna-t-il simplement.

Le cadet sentit ses joues s’empourprer, remarquant la gaffe qu’il venait de faire. Avec tout ce qu’il venait de dire, il n'avait pas encore répondu à la question de Valls.

« Je faisais ma formation en même temps que je travaillais pour Gringotts. Je l’ai commencée ici, à Londres, et je l’ai continuée ensuite en Floride.

— Voilà, ce n'était pas très difficile, » commenta Valls avec un sourire en coin, se moquant librement d’Emmanuel.

Ce dernier se sentir tout petit devant cet homme. Malgré toutes ses compétences, il se sentait minuscule, incapable, et un imbécile de première.

Il n’aimait pas du tout ce sentiment.

Valls prit un autre dossier sur sa table. Contrairement au bordel qui régnait dans l’espace commun des Aurors, le bureau du directeur était impeccable. Tout était à sa place, tout était organisé, tout était propre. Il remarqua aussi la bibliothèque au coin de la pièce, et ne put s'empêcher de la regarder avec envie.

« Je vais t’attribuer un partenaire qui te guidera pendant tes premiers mois, voire années, en tant qu’Auror. »

Il prit sa baguette et tapa sur un papier — une phrase s'écrit toute seule et le papier se transforma en un oiseau origami. Il s'envola par en dessous la porte.

Après quelques secondes d’attentes (pendant lesquelles Emmanuel admira avec peu d'intérêt le bureau en bois ébène), quelqu’un toqua à la porte et rentra. Emmanuel ne la reconnaissait pas.

La jeune femme sembla surprise par la présence d’Emmanuel, mais comprit rapidement de quoi tout cela s’agissait. Sans un autre regard vers Emmanuel, elle rendit un parchemin rempli d’encre au directeur.

« C’est le compte rendu de Benoît. Il est parti avec Arnaud pour un problème avec des moldus. »

Valls hocha la tête. Il indiqua Emmanuel de la main.

« Voici ton nouveau partenaire, fraîchement sorti de sa formation et de la banque. Emmanuel Macron. » Il indiqua la jeune femme. « Auror Vallaud-Belkacem. Entendez-vous bien. »

Il fit un mouvement de la main, indiquant à tous les deux de sortir, et s'immergea dans le parchemin à l'écriture indéchiffrable.

Il suivit Vallaud-Belkacem dehors et regretta de suite le silence qui régnait dans le bureau de Valls. Vallaud-Belkacem remarqua sa grimace et sourit en coin.

« Ne t’inquietes pas trop. Soit tu t’habitues, soit t’apprends à maîtriser le sort _silencio_ et toutes ses nuances. »

Emmanuel hocha la tête, bien qu’il doutait qu’il allait s’habituer à cette cacophonie.

Vallaud-Belkacem l’emmena à un des bureaux vides ; elle s’installa en silence devant le bureau voisin et commença directement à lire un parchemin.

Emmanuel regarda son bureau. Bien qu’il était vide de personne, la surface était déjà remplie de parchemins et feuilles volantes, ainsi qu’un livre sur les créatures magiques. Il remarqua même une tâche d’encre noire séchée au bord de la table.

Il se dit que c'était seulement le premier jour, et que les suivants allaient définitivement être meilleurs.

* * *

 Il avait tort.

Le jour suivant, quand il transplana dans l’Atrium, il fut directement accueilli par Hamon, le premier Auror à qui il avait dirigé la parole.

Après qu’il se soit assis à son bureau la veille, Hamon était apparu pour parler d’une affaire avec Vallaud-Belkacem. Cette dernière avait profité de sa présence pour présenter le nouveau Auror. Hamon l’avait d’abord regardé avec confusion avant de le saluer et de continuer son compte rendu à Vallaud-Belkacem.

Emmanuel ne savait pas si l’homme était tout simplement impoli, ou s’il avait la tête ailleurs avec tout le boulot et toute la caféine qui parcourait ses veines.

Dans tous les cas, il le rencontra le lendemain à l’Atrium. Hamon avait un paquet de parchemins en mains. Il n’avait pas vu Emmanuel, trop occupé à lire un des parchemins, et lui avait rentré dedans. Les feuilles qu’il tenait s’étaient toutes envolées, ainsi que le café qu’Emmanuel buvait.

Emmanuel réprima un juron, regardant d’un air agacé Hamon sortir sa baguette et rassembler ses parchemins. D’une main distraite, il appuya sur le numéro deux de l’ascenseur, et daigna finalement de lever la tête quand il remarqua le café étalé par terre.

« Oh ! Emmanuel ! » s’exclama-t-il avec surprise. « Toutes mes excuses, je ne t’avais pas vu.

— Ce n’est pas grave, » se força-t-il à répondre, nettoyant d’un coup de baguette le gâchis.

« Je te repayerai ça, » insista Hamon, « je sais ce que ça fait de commencer à travailler sans café le matin, surtout dans le bureau des Aurors.

— Merci. »

Il ne put dire autre chose – et de toute façon il n’avait rien d’autre à dire – puisque l’ascenseur s’arrêta à leur étage. Hamon sortit, tête à nouveau enfouie dans ses parchemins. Emmanuel le suivit, ne sachant toujours pas quoi penser de cet homme.

« Tu es juste venu à un mauvais moment, » l’informa Vallaud-Belkacem quand il lui fit part de ses remarques. « Tout le monde est sur les nerfs, ces derniers temps.

— Pourquoi ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle lui donna un parchemin de trente centimètres de long, gribouillé sur les marges à l’encre rouge. Elle hocha la tête, un sourire crispé au lèvres, l’invitant à lire.

Il ne perdit pas de temps : il s’immergea directement dans sa lecture. C’était un compte rendu d’un Auror dont il ne reconnaissait pas le nom qui décrivait un lieu de meurtre d’un sorcier. L’écriture était tremblotante, et la scène n’avait pas trop de détails. C’était pourtant facile à deviner de quoi il s’agissait – les yeux crevés, la langue coupée, et deux vagues gravées sur le torse de la victime.

Emmanuel posa le parchemin, se sentant soudainement faible face à ces nouvelles. Il se tourna vers sa partenaire.

« Les journaux avaient dit que le FN n’était plus un problème…

— Mensonges, » dit-elle avec dégoût, claquant la langue. « Ils ont juste dit ça pour apaiser la population. Ils ont profité que le FN s’était “calmé” pour sortir toutes ces âneries.

— Le FN s’était calmé ? »

Elle haussa les épaules avec nonchalance, mais Emmanuel pouvait voir à quel point elle était inconfortable avec le sujet.

« “Calmé” n’est pas le bon mot… Tu te rappelles quand il y avait un meurtre chaque semaine ? » Elle attendit son hochement de tête pour continuer. « Maintenant il y a un meurtre par mois. On essaie de découvrir pourquoi. » Elle pointa le bureau de Hamon, qui gribouillait quelque chose sur un parchemin.

« Il fait quoi exactement ? »

Emmanuel se sentait comme un enfant curieux. Il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il se passait – la formation pour devenir un Auror était, pour la plupart du temps, purement physique. Il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il devait faire au bureau.

Heureusement, Vallaud-Belkacem reste professionnelle, et même s’il reconnaît de l’agacement dans ses yeux, elle répond tout de même à ses questions.

« Il revoit les anciens meurtres.

— Et toi ?

— Voir ceux de maintenant. »

Il comprit que le questionnaire était terminé. Muet, il lui rend le parchemin. Techniquement, il le savait, il n’avait pas encore le droit de se mêler à cette affaire. Il devait s’occuper de petits cas, comme le vol, la fuite d’animaux magiques dans le monde moldu… C’était d’ailleurs ce qu’il faisait en ce moment même.

Même en n’étant pas allé sur les lieux, avec le peu de données qu’on lui avait transmis, il découvrait les créatures comme s’il s’agissait d’un jeu d’enfant. Le groupe qui se charge de cette affaire, qu’il avait rencontré la veille, l’avait rempli de compliments. Ils lui avaient proposé de se joindre à eux, mais Emmanuel avait poliment refusé. Il n’avait pas l’intention de stagner, son but était d’augmenter de rang jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse se rendre en terrain.

Quelques heures plus tard, il entendit une forte voix qui réussissait à se faire entendre par dessus tout le vacarme. Emmanuel leva la tête, interloqué, et remarque un homme grand aux cheveux bruns qui s’approchait de Vallaud-Belkacem. Hamon le suivait, ressemblant plus à un nain à côté d’un géant. Il fut tout de même surpris de voir les deux cernes entourant ses yeux clairs.

L’homme déposa un gros dossier sur la table de Vallaud-Belkacem, qui soupira, pensant sûrement à tout le boulot qu’elle avait.

« Y’a tout c’qu’on a trouvé. En résumé, rien ne sort de la normale. Il n’y a aucun indice qui montre les raisons du FN d’arrêter avec les meurtres à chaque semaine.

— Merci Arnaud, j’y jetterai un coup d’oeil ce soir.

— Oui. Bon, du coup, nous on a fini. Comment ça se passe ici ? »

Vallaud-Belkacem souffla à nouveau.

« Ç’aurait été plus simple avec un partenaire expérimenté. »

Emmanuel sentit ses joues s’empourprer. Il _était_ compétent ! Il apprenait vite - il était sûr qu’il comprendrait ce qu’il se passe s’ils lui expliquaient et lui laissaient du temps. D’ailleurs, il était même sûr de découvrir ce qu’il se passe en quelques jours !

Le dénommé Arnaud leva un sourcil, jetant un rapide coup d’oeil sur Emmanuel, qui ne cachait plus le fait qu’il écoutait la conversation sans aucune gêne.

« Bah, pourquoi tu laisses pas le nouveau tenter sa chance ?

— C’est dans les règles que les nouvelles recrues ne se mêlent pas dans les grandes affaires.

— Pourtant j’ai entendu dire qu’il était un des meilleurs de sa formation, » indiqua Arnaud.

Emmanuel ne put retenir son petit sourire satisfait, qu’il cacha rapidement avec sa main. Il sentait la fierté l’envahir. C’était la vérité : il avait été le meilleur de sa formation, tout comme il a été le meilleur élève de sa classe.

« D’ailleurs, Manuel semble bien l’apprécier. Ce qui est très rare, » ajouta-t-il.

C’était nouveau ça. Valls ne semblait pas l’apprécier du tout hier. Et les Aurors appelaient leur chef par le prénom ? Ou était-ce parce qu’ils étaient proches ?

« Vraiment ? » demanda sa partenaire avec un regard dubitatif. « Écoute, je lui en parlerai. J’avoue qu’un coup de main ne me dérangerait pas… »

Arnaud lui sourit à toutes dents.

« Voilà ! Maintenant que ça c’est réglé, tu déjeunes avec nous ? Tu es aussi invité, » ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Emmanuel.

Emmanuel accepta en souriant. Il se rendit compte qu’il ne s’était pas encore présenté, et remédia cela immédiatement. L’autre homme fit pareil, et Emmanuel apprit qu’il s’appelait Arnaud Montebourg.

« On a décidé d’aller manger à un restaurant moldu pas très loin, » annonça Hamon, parlant pour la première fois.

Emmanuel avait même oublié sa présence.

« La cafet’ du ministère n’est pas assez bonne pour toi ? » taquina Vallaud-Belkacem en rangeant ses affaires pour partir.

« C’est trop bondé. »

* * *

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par un bloc de feuille qu’on venait de déposer sur son bureau. Emmanuel leva la tête, surpris, et fit face à sa partenaire, qui avait un large sourire sur ses lèvres.

Emmanuel se dit qu’il n’avait pas bu assez de café pour ce qui était à venir.

« Manuel est d’accord pour que tu m’aides avec cette affaire ! » s'enthousiasma-t-elle. « Je te donne donc tous les fichiers à propos de l’affaire FN. Tu peux aussi consulter le tableau dans la partie commune — puisque notre affaire est la plus importante, nous nous avons approprié le tableau. » Elle tapa légèrement sur le tas de feuilles avant d’ajouter : « J’espère que tu n’es pas sensible au gore. »

Emmanuel ne répondit pas, fixant les feuilles avec appréhension. Certes, c’est exactement ce qu’il voulait, mais maintenant qu’il était face à l’affaire, il avait perdu toute conviction et motivation.

Il se lança tout de même dans l’affaire, commençant avec la première feuille dont le sujet était le premier meurtre du FN.

Celui-ci avait été le tout premier, et Emmanuel se rappelle parfaitement du jour où cela s’est passé. Il était encore à Poudlard, sa dernière année, pendant les ASPIC. Cela avait été le chaos — la victime avait été trouvée à Pré-au-lard, tout juste devant le portail de Poudlard.

Cela avait fait la une des journaux ; des Aurors avaient été de partout, questionnant les villageois et les élèves ; les parents avaient tous envoyés plusieurs lettres à leurs enfants, et l’on voyait un nuage noir de hiboux et de chouettes voler dans le ciel, mettant en danger le Code International du Secret Magique.

Cela avait été aussi la première fois qu’un sorcier avait été autant défiguré.

Emmanuel remarquait, grâce à la photo mouvante, qu’à l'époque le FN était beaucoup moins habile avec les gravures. Avec l’habitude, ils s'étaient améliorés — les deux vagues gravées sur le torse devenant plus nettes et soigneuses.

Le FN n’a jamais changé ses marques : toutes les victimes étaient dénudées, avaient les yeux crevés, la langue coupée et deux vagues gravées sur le torse. Quelques victimes étaient plus défigurées et sanglantes que les autres, montrant qu’elles s'étaient battues courageusement avant de succomber aux sorts du FN.

Il fut à nouveau sorti de ses pensées par un gobelet en papier de café posé sur son bureau. Cette fois-ci, il se trouva face-à-face avec Hamon.

« Le café que je te dois, » dit-il avec un sourire, regardant curieusement les feuilles qu’Emmanuel examine.

« Oh merci, ce n'était pas la peine. »

Il préféra garder pour lui la remarque que ça fait _trois jours_ depuis que Hamon avait renversé son café. Il avait complètement oublié l’incident.

« Mais si, je te l’avais promis. Tu regardes l’affaire FN ? Manuel a donc approuvé ?

— C’est ce que l’Auror Vallaud-Belkacem a dit. »

Hamon regarda le bureau voisin vide.

« Elle doit être avec Arnaud, » dit-il distraitement en s'éloignant.

Emmanuel replongea dans ses recherches.

* * *

 Ce fut une semaine plus tard qu’il partît dans sa première mission. Cela allait faire deux semaines qu’il avait rejoint les Aurors.

Il était, comme à son habitude maintenant, plongé dans sa lecture des meurtres du FN. Les photos qui accompagnait chaque fichier ne lui tournaient plus le ventre avec dégoût tellement il s'était habitué.

Vallaud-Belkacem s'était approchée à pas vifs de son bureau, attirant l’attention d’Emmanuel. Elle semblait essoufflée et soucieuse — Emmanuel s’était levé, inquiet.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Que se passe-t-il ?

— Tu voulais aller en terrain, n’est-ce pas ? Voilà ta chance. On a retrouvé un cadavre au bord de la Forêt Interdite. Benoît et Arnaud nous attendent sur place. »

Emmanuel sentit son cœur s’arreter.

« Le FN a commis un nouveau meurtre ? »

Il se dépêcha en voyant l’impatience de sa partenaire. Il la suivit dans les couloirs du ministère et, une fois à l’Atrium, ils transplanèrent sur le lieu du crime.

Leurs pieds eurent à peine le temps de toucher le sol qu’ils furent de suite interpellés par Hamon.

Tout se passait tellement vite pour Emmanuel. La seule chose qu’il avait en tête était le fait que ceci _n'était pas un entraînement._

« Il se peut que le FN soit encore sur le coin. Avec Arnaud, nous allons faire le tour de Pré-au-lard. Vous allez vérifier la forêt. Faites attention aux animaux et créatures qui rôdent — surtout les Centaures.

— Oui, oui. On y va, » dit-elle à Emmanuel en se tournant vers l'entrée de la forêt.

Emmanuel la suivit, les jambes flageolantes. Il agrippa sa baguette jusqu’à ce que ses doigts deviennent blancs. Il admira le courage que Vallaud-Belkacem avait en pénétrant dans la forêt obscure.

Il n'était pas prêt.

 

Cela faisait un bon moment qu’ils tournaient en rond dans la forêt. Ils avaient reçu, il y a quelques minutes, un patronus sans forme avec un message de Hamon, indiquant qu’ils n’avaient rien trouvé et qu’ils allaient, à leur tour, fouiller la forêt de leur côté.

Emmanuel commençait à se dire que le FN a largement eu le temps de transplaner, malgré le fait qu’Arnaud avait mis en place le sort d’anti-transplanage dès qu’il était arrivé sur place.

Vallaud-Belkacem s'arrêta soudainement  devant lui. Elle regarda à gauche, faisant signe à Emmanuel de se taire, bien que celui-ci n’avait pipé mot depuis qu’ils étaient entrés dans la forêt.

« T’as entendu ça ?

— Non, » répondit-il nerveusement. « Ça doit être Arnaud et Benoît.

— Non, ils sont à l’ouest. On ne va pas aller loin comme ça ; séparons-nous. Je vais à gauche et toi à droite. Si tu trouves quelque chose, envoie-moi un patronus… Tu sais faire un patronus, n’est-ce pas ?

— Bien sûr ! Certes, il n’a pas de forme mais… Eh, attends une seconde là ! On ne va pas se séparer, c’est la pire chose qu’on puisse faire !

— Nous n’avons pas d’autre choix, sinon nous passerons toute la soirée ici. »

Et sur ces mots, elle prit le chemin de gauche. Emmanuel resta un instant paralysé, ne sachant pas s’il devait suivre son ordre ou son propre instinct qui lui disait de la suivre. Il déglutit difficilement et prit le chemin de droite.

La lumière de son _lumos_ était bien trop faible pour l'obscurité de la forêt. En plus de ça, le soleil se couchait et les nuages noirs couvraient le ciel. Bientôt, il se mettra à pleuvoir, et ils devront arrêter leurs recherches.

Il n’avait jamais mis les pieds dans cette partie de la Forêt Interdite auparavant. En tant qu’étudiant, il était bien évidemment allé contre le règlement et s'était aventuré dans la forêt, où il avait trouvé pleins d'ingrédients pour ses potions. Il n’avait pas été surpris par quiconque une seule fois.

Et alors qu’avant cette forêt lui servait comme lieu d’apprentissage et de refuge pendant la nuit, elle lui semblait terriblement menaçante maintenant. Emmanuel ne saurait dire si c'était par le peu de clarté de sa baguette, si c'était l’obscurité qui semblait l’engloutir, ou le fait qu’un ou plusieurs criminels rôdaient les lieux.

Il marchait seul depuis déjà une quinzaine de minutes, sans trouver quoique ce soit d’anormale, quand il l’entendit : un cri. Un cri faible, lointain, qu’il reconnut tout de suite comme celui de sa partenaire.

Le cœur lui sauta à la gorge.

Il fit demi tour et courut à toute allure vers le son de sa voix. Il manqua de s’écraser plusieurs fois par terre à cause des racines d’arbres et des buissons.

Il lui semblait mettre une éternité pour trouver Vallaud-Belkacem, alors qu’il savait que cela ne devait faire que quelques minutes.

Et il finit par la trouver.

Elle était allongée par terre, une ombre au-dessus d’elle pointant sa baguette au niveau de sa clavicule.

La scène lui glaça le sang — il agit par réflexe.

Il envoya un _stupefix_ que la personne évita de justesse. Emmanuel continua à balancer sort après sort, s’avançant de plus en plus. Mais l’autre l'évitait avec une agilité surprenante, lançant à son tour des sorts impardonnables qu’Emmanuel dû éviter à son tour.

Il remarqua, trop tard, que l’autre n'était pas seul. Une autre ombre, couverte de la tête au pieds par une cape noire, désactivait le sort d’anti-transplanage qui entourait la forêt.

Avec un cri, il redoubla d’efforts pour les empêcher—

Mais ce ne fut pas suffisant. Le sort d’anti-transplanage s’effondra et, dans une tentative désespérée de les retenir, Emmanuel lança une rafale de vent qui découvrit les têtes de ses adversaires.

Ils transplanèrent.

Emmanuel était seul.

Il se retourna doucement, hésitant. Il appréhendait la scène.

Auror Najat Vallaud-Belkacem était étendue sur le sol, la chemise déchirée au niveau du col, laissant apercevoir les tâches de sang qui couvraient rapidement son torse. Il savait que, s’il s’approchait, il pourrait voir parfaitement les deux lignes formant deux vagues. Il savait aussi que, sous le sang recouvrant l'entièreté de son visage, il trouverait deux trous vides.

La nausée l'envahit et il se retourna, ne pouvant plus regarder le _cadavre_ de sa _partenaire_.

Il vida son estomac, tombant à genoux sur le sol.

« Putain, Najat ! »

Emmanuel n’avait pas entendu les pas précipités d’Arnaud et de Benoît.

Il tourna légèrement la tête pour voir Arnaud aux côtés de Vallaud-Belkacem. Benoît s’approchait de lui.

« Emmanuel ? T’es blessé ? »

L’interpellé s’essuya la bouche et secoua la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix.

« Peux-tu nous dire ce qu’il s’est passé ? »

Emmanuel ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun mot ne sorti. Il sentait ses yeux s’humidifier à la vue du corps de sa collègue. Il secoua de nouveau la tête, sentant la nausée lui remonter.

« Il est sous le choc, » informa Arnaud, dont la voix lui semblait de plus en plus loin.

Benoît l’attrapa par le bras, criant quelque chose à Arnaud, mais Emmanuel ne comprenait plus un mot de ce qu’il prononçait.

L'obscurité absolue envahie sa vision.


	2. Chapter 2

Emmanuel sentait le vent lui fouetter les cheveux et le visage, faisant ses robes de sorcier voler autour de lui. Quand cette rafale de vent se calma, quand son sort s’épanouit, il ouvrit ses yeux humides. À travers les larmes qu’il refusait de laisser couler, il vit distinctement deux chevelures claires et deux paires d’yeux bleus qui luisaient dans l’obscurité. Leurs visages étaient indiscernables, leurs bouches déformées en un rictus mauvais.

Leurs corps s’étaient mélangés à leurs capes, noirs et envahissants, d’une volatilité dangereuse. Ils bougeaient, ils se morphaient au décors qui devenait de plus en plus obscur. La lumière de la lune qui illuminait il y a quelques secondes la forêt avait disparue ; il ne pouvait plus rien apercevoir, les arbres géantes de la Forêt Interdite couvraient le ciel.

La seule source de lumière — qu’il remarqua avec horreur s’éteignait petit à petit — était celle de son _lumos_.

Il releva la tête vers les deux figures, mais elles avaient disparues.

Il se retrouvait seul. Seul dans cette forêt qui lui semblait se rapprocher de plus en plus de lui. Sa respiration devint saccadée, et il avait des difficultés à trouver son souffle. La main tremblante, il lâcha sa baguette magique, qui s’éteignit définitivement en touchant le sol boueux. Emmanuel tourna sur lui-même, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas s’écrouler à son tour au sol, tellement ses jambes tremblaient, incapables de supporter son poids.

Emmanuel retint un cri d’horreur quand il remarqua le corps de sa partenaire, inerte, gisant sur le sol, entouré d’une flaque de sang et de boue mélangés. Il ne savait comment, mais le cadavre semblait luire dans l’obscurité, brillant de mille feux. Emmanuel fit un pas en arrière et, trop occupé à regarder le corps de l’Auror Vallaud-Belkacem, il ne vit que trop tard le sort à la couleur verte, qui le toucha d’une telle violence qu’il fut propulsé en arrière.

 _Il cria_.

Deux mains lui agrippèrent ses épaules, l’empêchant de bouger, de se débattre. Emmanuel sentit son poing rencontrer violemment une mâchoire et entendit un juron. Les mains disparurent pour être remplacées par deux autres.

Il se sentait étouffer.

« Emmanuel, bordel, ouvre les yeux ! »

Il obéit instinctivement, ouvrant les paupières, les yeux écarquillés. Il fut vivement aveuglé par la blancheur de la lumière artificielle, un large contraste avec l’obscurité absolue qui l’envahissait il y a peine quelques secondes. Il essaya de libérer ses poumons, qui semblaient compressés par une force invisible, et prit une grande bouffée d’air.

Ses yeux s’habituaient lentement à la lumière et il put discerner les deux ombres au-dessus de lui. Benoît, qui se tenait la mâchoire, et Arnaud, qui lui agrippait toujours les épaules.

Emmanuel se calmait doucement, sa respiration saccadée se régularisait, l’air entrant librement dans ses poumons. Arnaud le lâcha, toujours tendu et en alerte juste au cas où Emmanuel recommencerait.

« T’as un sacré coup de poing, » murmura Benoît, brisant le silence tendu en se massant toujours la mâchoire.

« Je suis désolé, » répondit doucement Emmanuel, sincère.

Benoît fit un geste de la main, laissant comprendre que ce n’était rien. Il se leva et alla chercher une pommade.

C’était seulement à ce moment là qu’Emmanuel remarqua où il était. Et il aurait reconnu l’endroit où il était entre autres. Enfant, ils venaient souvent ici, accompagnant ses parents : l’Hôpital Ste Mangouste pour les maladies et blessures magiques.

Il se releva d’un coup, pâlissant soudainement.

Emmanuel se trouvait dans une énorme pièce ; son espace était séparé des autres patients d’un simple rideau blanc et fleuri. Il entendait les murmures du personnel aux robes vertes et des patients qui toussaient ou se plaignaient. Il regarda le visage de ses collègues, apparemment interloqués par sa soudaine réaction.

« Ça va, mon vieux ? » questionna Arnaud.

« Où sommes-nous ?

— À Ste Mangouste.

— Oui, mais quel étage ? »

Arnaud croisa le regard de Benoît qui revenait s’asseoir sur sa chaise. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et répondit :

« Au rez-de-chaussée, dans le service des accidents matériels.

— Ouais, tu t’es juste évanoui, t’as rien eu de grave. »

Emmanuel se laissa retomber dans le lit, inspirant profondément, soulagé. Si ses parents le voyaient dans cet état… ils le forceraient à quitter le bureau des Aurors. Et c’était la moindre des choses qu’Emmanuel voulait en ce moment — il sentait qu’il avait découvert quelque chose, que quelque chose d’important venait d’arriver, et qu’il n’était pas au bout des surprises.

Il devait quitter l’hôpital avant que ses parents ne découvrent sa présence.

Il se leva doucement du lit, ignorant à nouveau les regards interrogateurs de ses collègues, et prit ses affaires au pied du lit. Son manteau, ses bottes — et sa baguette magique qu’il trouva sur la table de chevet. Il se tourna enfin vers Arnaud et Benoît, qui étaient toujours assis et muets.

« Vous venez ?

— Tu devrais rester te reposer, » informa Benoît, se levant tout de même pour le suivre.

« On a des choses plus importantes à faire. »

Et ils ne purent le contredire, puisque c’était la vérité. Il essaya tout de même de ne pas penser à son cauchemar et à ce qui s’était passé la veille.

* * *

 

Cette résolution fut brisée dès qu’il franchit le seuil de la porte du bureau des Aurors. Le bordel habituel s’était calmé, et tous les Aurors étaient présents, des nouveaux visages qu’Emmanuel n’avait pas encore croisé pendant ses deux semaines en tant qu’Auror. Ils se trouvaient dans la partie commune, entourant le directeur, qui se retrouvait au milieu de la pièce, face au tableau.

En s’approchant, Emmanuel put apercevoir qu’il accrochait deux photos sous le post-it “victimes”. Il reconnut la photo du cadavre de Vallaud-Belkacem, et put deviner que l’autre cadavre était la victime qu’ils étaient allés inspecter. Il put aussi comprendre que Valls parlait.

Apparemment, il disait un discours, mais puisque Emmanuel venait d’arriver vers la fin de celui-ci, il ne put que comprendre que Valls allait s’impliquer rigoureusement dans cette affaire, et il appelait les groupes les plus compétents à le joindre, mettant les autres groupes d’Aurors aux affaires moins graves que celle du FN.

Emmanuel pensa pendant une seconde qu’il allait faire partie de ces derniers, mais il croisa le regard du directeur, et celui-ci le fit signe d’approcher. Derrière lui, il sentit Benoît et Hamon le suivre.

Les autres Aurors quittaient le bureau des Aurors, ou retournaient dans leurs propres bureaux pour continuer à travailler, laissant donc Emmanuel, Benoît, Arnaud, Valls et une autre Auror qui s’appuyait contre la table, un dossier en main. Emmanuel ne l’avait jamais vu jusqu’à présent.

« Tu vas lâcher l’autre affaire dont tu t’occupais ? » demanda Arnaud.

Valls hocha de la tête :

« Celle-ci devient de plus en plus pressante. Je peux déjà imaginer le discours de l’autre au Magenmagot.

— C’est exactement pour cela que je te conseille de ne pas y aller, » s’incrusta la femme, levant un sourcil. « Tu vas, comme à ton habitude, perdre ton sang froid et elle utilisera ça contre toi.

— Ah, parce qu’il a du sang froid ? » se moqua Arnaud.

Emmanuel se sentit étranger au milieu de ce groupe, n’étant décidément pas à sa place. Pour l’instant, les autres semblaient ignorer sa présence, alors il s’approcha doucement du tableau. Cela allait faire bientôt trois semaines qu’il a joint les Aurors, mais c’était la première qu’il jetait vraiment un coup d’oeil au tableau.

C’était tout aussi bordélique que le bureau des Aurors en lui-même. Des photos, des post-its, des articles de journaux découpés, des notes çà et là… le tout relié par un fil de lumière rouge qu’il ne put s’empêcher de toucher — c’était comme un laser inoffensif. Il se demanda quel était le sort.

Il fit un pas en arrière. Ce tableau était un résumé de tous les fichiers à propos du FN. Quand Vallaud-Belkacem avait dit qu’ils s’étaient approprié du tableau, elle n’était pas en train de plaisanter. Il fronça les sourcils, s’approchant de nouveau pour regarder les notes au-dessus de chaque meurtre — date, lieu, témoins, s’il y en avait, et comment. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, mais bien qu’il réfléchisse là-dessus, il ne trouvait pas qu’est-ce qui l’embêtait autant.

« Emmanuel. »

Il se retourna vivement, surpris d’entendre la voix de Valls prononcer son prénom juste derrière lui. Ils le regardaient tous, et Emmanuel se rendit compte que ce n’était sûrement pas la première fois que Valls l’interpellait.

« Oui ?

— Compte rendu d’hier soir. De ce que j’ai entendu, tu aurais vu les membres du FN ? »

Le ventre d’Emmanuel se torda, et il déglutit bruyamment pour se remettre les idées en place. Il se rappela de son cauchemar le matin même et déglutit à nouveau.

« Je suis arrivé trop tard, ils étaient déjà en train de défaire les protections anti-transplanage. Et… il faisait très sombre, mais je me souviens d’avoir vu des cheveux clairs… blonds ou blancs, je ne sais pas. Et des yeux bleus. »

Il frissonna, les images de son cauchemar revenant le hanter. Valls fronça les sourcils, se retournant lui-même vers le tableau.

« Cela ne nous aide pas beaucoup si ils sont un grand groupe — et on a raison de le penser. »

Il pointa vers la femme, dont Emmanuel ne savait toujours pas l’identité. Celle-ci ouvrit le dossier qu’elle avait en main, montrant le contenu à Benoît qui se trouvait à sa gauche. Benoît fronça les sourcils, lui prit le dossier des mains et murmura quelque chose à Arnaud. La femme s’approcha de Valls, devant le tableau.

« Quatre meurtres le même soir… dont un n’était pas planifié. » Elle refusa de regarder la photo de Vallaud-Belkacem. « Ils se surpassent. Je me demande s’il y a d’autres meurtres dont on ignore l’existance.

— Ce serait un problème, » murmura Valls. « Benoît et Arnaud ont revu les anciens meurtres du FN. Rien ne montre qu’on ait pu oublier quoique ce soit.

— Nous avons oublié les moldus. Si ce n’était pas pour un proche de la victime, nous n’aurions jamais su qu’il était marié à une moldue. »

Emmanuel décida de rejoindre Benoît pour voir à son tour de ce qu’ils parlaient.

C’était le dossier de la victime originale —  un jeune homme politique d’influence au Magenmagot, connu pour ses lois pro-moldus, ayant, des années auparavant, voté pour la loi qui acceptait l’union entre les sorciers et les moldus.

Mais le fichier ne s’arrêtait pas là — un proche de la victime s’était inquiété pour sa famille, sa femme et sa fille, et était donc allé les visiter pour leur raconter la triste nouvelle.

Emmanuel leva les yeux du dossier, incapable de voir les deux photos supplémentaires d’une femme et d’une enfant gisant toutes les deux sur le sol, dénudées et le visage défiguré.

Les meurtres ont eu lieu en même temps, c’est-à-dire à dix-huit heures quarante-trois — un groupe qui a tué la femme et la fille, et l’autre qui a tué l’homme. Ils n’étaient même pas sûrs qu’il n’y avait pas eu plus de membres qui s’étaient déjà échappés avant qu’Arnaud mette en place la protection anti-transplanage.

« Nous avons oublié les moldus, » répéta Benoît sourdement, comme si le dire à voix haute lui donnait le vertige. « C’était juste devant nous, et nous l’avons _ignoré_.

— Benoît-

— Pourquoi avons-nous pensé que le FN ne s’attaquerait qu’aux sorciers ? C’était évident ! Tant de haine, ils ne pouvaient pas se contenter seulement avec les sorciers. Peut-être même des créatures ! Mais nous, en tant que sorciers, nous ne pensons qu’à nous-mêmes, n’est-ce pas ? »

Un lourd silence s’installa sur la pièce. Benoît se tourna vers Arnaud.

« Viens, allons voir ça auprès de la police moldue. »

Sans piper mot, Arnaud le suit, certainement bouleversé lui-aussi par les mots du plus petit.

Avec leur départ, le silence se prolongea, chacun d’eux repassant les mots de Benoît en boucle. S’il disait vrai… s’il disait vrai, alors ils sont passés, depuis le début, à côté de la plaque. Ils ont laissé tant d’indices leur échapper entre les mains… Emmanuel pria pour que Benoît ait tort.

La femme se racla la gorge, attirant leur attention.

« J’aurais préféré faire ta rencontre dans une autre occasion, mais c’était tout de même un plaisir, Emmanuel. »

Elle lui tendit la main avec un léger sourire. Emmanuel la regarda un moment avant de la serrer.

« Et vous êtes ? »

Son sourire s’élargit.

« Honte à moi de ne pas m’être présentée depuis le début : Myriam El Khomri, ancienne partenaire de Manuel, plaisir.

— Le plaisir est tout pour moi. » Puis, il digéra ce qu’elle venait de dire. « Ancienne ? »

Emmanuel ne savait pas que c’était possible de sourire autant. Elle s’excusa, fit un clin d’oeil, et partit, laissant Emmanuel et Valls seuls. Emmanuel se retourna vers son supérieur avec un regard interrogateur.

« Comment tu vas ? » demanda Valls.

« Euh, bien, et vous ? » balbutia-t-il, surpris par la question, avant de comprendre à quoi Valls se référait et de la stupidité de sa réponse. « Je veux dire, c’était bien évidemment un choc… et je n’ai malheureusement pas eut suffisamment de temps pour connaître mieux Auror Vallaud-Belkacem, mais… J’ai encore plus envie de trouver les responsables. »

Valls le regarda longuement avant d’hocher la tête. Il s’approcha de la table et prit le dossier délaissé de la victime, tournant le dos à Emmanuel. Elle feuilletta le dossier, tout en lui dirigeant la parole :

« Myriam a eut l’idée à ce que tu sois mon nouveau partenaire, pour te guider et que tu ne sois pas traumatisé. Après tout, tu viens de perdre ta partenaire.

— Je ne suis pas traumatisé, » s’indigna Emmanuel, bien qu’il manquait un peu de conviction dans ses propos.

« C’est bien, mais ça n’enlève pas le fait que tu as perdu la partenaire qui était censée te guider.

— Je n’ai pas besoin de guide, » murmura-t-il.

Valls leva un sourcil.

« Et moi qui croyait que les Serpentards étaient les rusés. »

Emmanuel sentit ses joues lui brûler, se sentant comme un enfant châtié.

« Que t’en aies besoin ou non, cela ne m’importe — c’est dans le règlement qu’un Auror inexpérimenté doit avoir un partenaire. Et puisque j’ai l’intention de laisser Myriam avec l’affaire dans laquelle je travaillais avant, et de m’impliquer de tout coeur à celle-ci, je n’ai moi-même pas de partenaire. Je t’ _ordonne_ donc de devenir le mien. »

Il déglutit, sachant pertinemment qu’il n’avait pas le choix, et hocha docilement la tête. Pour être honnête, Valls le terrifiait. Mais en même temps, travailler ensemble avec lui pour résoudre cette affaire compliquée… il devait se l’admettre — cela l’excitait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mon retard est... impardonnable, sorry ! Mais comme excuse (oui, je ramène toujours mes excuses), c'est la première apparition de MLP, et j'ai bugué. Complètement. (pcq dans l'original, elle parlait, mais c'était yikes) J'ai réécris ce chapitre pas mal de fois jusqu'à ce que je sois moyennement contente du résultat. et le voilà (enfin) !

Emmanuel souffle pour la énième fois ce matin-là. Il a un tas de parchemins devant lui que Valls lui avait indiqué de revoir, ainsi que quelques fichiers qui lui restaient à lire à propos des meurtres commis par le FN. Les parchemins étaient les comptes rendus du meurtre d’il y a deux jours – l’homme politique et sa famille.

Techniquement, ce n’était pas à Emmanuel de les lire, mais Valls était occupé avec quelque autre chose.

Il soupira à nouveau, buvant une grande gorgée de son café.

Puis, il se leva d’un mouvement sec quand il remarqua Myriam rentrer dans le bureau des Aurors. Celle-ci le remarqua directement, lui souriant avec un regard interrogateur.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle.

Emmanuel salua d’un geste poli la femme qui l’accompagnait avant de se retourner à nouveau vers Myriam.

« Oui, oui. Je me demandais seulement si tu savais où le Directeur Valls est ?

— Eh bien, si je ne me trompe pas, il y a une séance de Magenmagot ce matin. » Elle se retourna vers sa partenaire, qui affirma d’un hochement de tête. « Il y est sûrement. Il n’écoute jamais mes conseils.

— Oh, d’accord… Qu'est ce qu’il y a de si mauvais au Magenmagot ? »

Myriam retint un ricanement, mais ce fut sa partenaire qui répondit :

« À part les politiques corrompus ? Sûrement le fait qu’on débatte sur le sujet de savoir s’il faut protéger des êtres vivants juste parce qu’ils sont légèrement plus “différents”.

— C’est-à-dire ?

— C’est-à-dire les lois à propos des Sangs-mêlés, des Né-moldus et des moldus, » répondit Myriam avec un haussement d’épaules. « On aurait cru que la réponse serait évidente, mais apparement c’est encore un sujet à débattre. »

Emmanuel hocha la tête, mais avant qu’il puisse dire quoique ce soit, Myriam regarda l’heure et s’excusa, retournant travailler avec sa partenaire.

Il resta un moment indécis sur ce qu’il devait faire. Quoiqu’il arrive, Valls devra lire le compte rendu lui-même, donc ce qu’Emmanuel faisait en ce moment n’était point productif…

Mais en même temps, il n'était pas membre du Magenmagot pour faire irruption dans la salle…

En fin de comptes, il resta figé devant les portes menant à la salle de réunions du Magenmagot, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Emmanuel resta une bonne quinzaine de minutes comme une statue, jusqu’à ce qu’il entende son prénom derrière lui. Il se retourna pour faire face à Benoît, un dossier et un café en mains. Emmanuel fit sûr d’être à une bonne distance du plus petit.

« Bonjour Benoît.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne fais pas partie du Magenmagot.

— Justement, j’attends. Je dois parler au Directeur. »

Benoît cligna des yeux, légèrement surpris. Il regarda à droite, puis à gauche, mais le couloir était désert. Il semblait réticent de laisser Emmanuel seul.

« Mais… c’est si important que ça ? » demanda Benoît, buvant le reste de son café d’un trait.

Emmanuel haussa les épaules, se montrant finalement hésitant.

« Je ne suis pas sûr si c’est très important… je lisais les compte rendus des meurtres du FN, et peut-être c’est moi qui aies trop réfléchi… mais je crois avoir trouvé une anomalie.

— Vraiment ? » s’écria Benoît, s’approchant d’un pas. « Qu’est-ce que tu as trouvé ? Même si tu penses que c’est insignifiant, ça pourrait nous donner quelques pistes !

— C’est juste que ça fait des années que le FN tourmente le monde magique… et c’est dégueulasse de dire ça, mais ils devraient être déjà habitués à faire leurs marques, non ? Pourtant, avec quelques mois d’écart, il y a toujours une victime qui a été grossièrement défigurée, comme quand un enfant apprend à dessiner. »

Benoît cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

« L’image est très perturbante, mais je vois où tu veux en venir. Il faut que je revois ça ; si ce que tu dis est vrai… cela voudrait dire que le FN recrute des gens. Et pour recruter des gens, il faut être quelqu’un d'influent et d’avoir un public qui a la même mentalité.

— Tu insinues… que quelqu’un du ministère serait capable… ? »

Devant l’expression troublée de Benoît, il sut sa réponse.

« Donc, je devrais le dire à Valls ?

— Oui, je crois bien que c’est une bonne piste, » affirma-t-il avant de regarder sa montre. « Je dois filer, je te laisse.

— Attends ! Comment s’est passé avec les moldus ? Vous avez eu des infos ? »

Le brun tapota le fichier qu’il tenait fermement depuis tout à l’heure, son visage s’assombrissant.

« Oui. Je vous montrerai ça une fois que Manuel sera parmis nous. Je dois aller en parler avec Christiane. Ça ne devrait pas être long pour que la réunion se termine, » rassura-t-il avant de continuer le long du couloir.

Si Emmanuel ne se trompait pas, le couloir menait au bureau de la présidente-sorcière du Magenmagot, Christiane Taubira. Il se demanda si il y avait peut-être un chemin secret entre la salle de réunion et le bureau, sinon Benoît serait resté à ses côtés à attendre la présidente-sorcière.

Ce fut exactement quand il eut pensé cela que les portes s’ouvrirent. Il se déplaça rapidement sur le côté pour ne pas se faire écraser par les autres qui semblaient non seulement exténués, mais aussi en rogne contre quelque chose ou quelqu’un. Emmanuel se prépara mentalement du mieux qu’il put à l’humeur massacrante de Valls.

Voyant la salle se vider, mais toujours aucun signal de son supérieur, il pénétra dans la pièce.

Ce ne fut pas difficile de le retrouver — Valls se trouvait entouré de quelques personnes, et il était à la limite en train de crier sur une femme qui le regardait avec dédain et un sourire affreux qui montrait toutes ses dents.

Emmanuel n’osa pas s’approcher, regardant de loin la scène. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il se passait, ni ce qu’ils se disaient. Son regard se dévia sur son directeur. Le sang lui avait monté à la tête avec la colère, et Emmanuel pouvait voir parfaitement les veines saillantes et la sueur qui coulait sur son cou élancé qui donnait l’impression que Valls allait bondir sur sa proie. Ses yeux descendirent sur ses mains en mouvements, tantôt pointant un index dans la direction de la dame, tantôt s’acharnant sur l’air autour de lui.

Emmanuel était _captivé_ par la pure _passion_ qu’il pouvait voir dans ses mouvements.

Tellement captivé qu’il ne remarqua que trop tard que la dispute s’était achevée et la femme se dirigea vers la porte, seule. Ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent les siens avant qu’elle ne franchisse les portes. Emmanuel sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, se ressaisissant. Le pouvoir qui émanait de cette femme lui hérissait les cheveux. Le blond l’avait reconnue : Marine Le Pen, une des membres du Magenmagot, connue par ses propos anti-moldus.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Valls s’était approché. Son visage avait repris des couleurs normales et il semblait s’être un peu calmé. Ce n’était pas pour autant qu’il était d’humeur joyeuse.

« Je voulais te parler, en fait.

— Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre ? Tu n’es pas censé être ici.

— Je le sais bien, mais j’en ai parlé avec Benoît et il m’a dit que j’ai peut-être trouvé une piste par rapport au FN—

— D’accord. N’en parles pas ici. Allons-y. »

Le plus vieux l’attrapa par le coude et commença à le traîner hors de la salle. Avant qu’ils ne partent, l’attention d’Emmanuel fut portée sur un petit groupe d’à peine sept personnes qui sortaient d’un pas pressé et aux visages fermés, tendus.

« Ce sont les amis du jeune politicien qui a été assassiné. Celui qui dirige le groupe est le témoin qui a retrouvé la famille morte. Si je comprends bien, aujourd’hui c’est leur funéral, » expliqua Valls, ayant remarqué qu’Emmanuel ne le regardait plus.

« Vous vous connaissiez ?

— De vue. Je me rappelle qu’il était un des membres pro-moldus les plus ardents. Je comprends pourquoi maintenant.

— Pourquoi penses-tu qu’il a caché son mariage avec une moldue ? »

Manuel haussa les épaules.

« Il était un Sang-Pur, comment crois-tu que les relations entre lui et sa femme moldue seraient vue ? Spécialement sachant que sa fille était une Cracmol…

— Oui, mais il était tellement pro-moldu, il devait n’en avoir que faire de l’opinion des autres, non ?

— On peut être pro-moldu et continuer à avoir des préjugés, » acheva Manuel, rentrant dans le Bureau et mettant fin à leur conversation.

À peine rentrés, ils furent rapidement rejoints par Benoît et Arnaud, le premier portant un épais dossier sous le bras.

Le visage de Benoît était toujours figé dans une expression sombre, sûrement encore tourmenté par les découvertes de l’autre jour. Arnaud, quant à lui, jetait de temps en temps des regards inquiets à ce dernier. Lui-même semblait extrêmement troublé, ses cheveux habituellement bien coiffés étaient en bataille, signe qu’il se passait sans cesse la main pour venir les ébouriffer.

Avant que Benoît puisse dire quoique ce soit, avant même qu’il puisse ouvrir la bouche, Manuel indiqua son bureau et ils s’y dirigèrent sans piper mot. Emmanuel hésita une seconde avant de les suivre, se rappelant qu’il était le partenaire de Valls et faisait partie de l’équipe qui enquêtait sur le FN.

Une fois la porte fermée derrière eux, Benoît déposa le fichier sur le bureau immaculé de Valls. Ce dernier enleva sa robe prune de membre du Magenmagot et la déposa sur le dossier de sa chaise. Il s’assit ensuite et ouvrit le fichier, Emmanuel se permettant de se pencher au-dessus pour pouvoir lire.

Valls changeait bien trop rapidement de feuille pour qu’Emmanuel réussisse à lire les détails, mais les images en disaient assez : presque tous les meurtres montrés étaient effectués à la manière du FN, à part quelques petites exceptions qui étaient évidemment des moldus essayant de reproduire ces horreurs comme de simples copycats. (Le fait que des gens puissent regarder ces horreurs et penser à les recréer était écoeurant.)

Le directeur referma l’énorme fichier avant de soupirer lourdement et de se masser les tempes. Sûrement une nouvelle migraine après la matinée mouvementée avec Le Pen.

« Ça change tout, » murmura-t-il, ne regardant aucun des occupants du bureau.

« Évidemment.

— Et on fait quoi, maintenant ? » demanda Arnaud, croisant les bras.

Valls resta une minute en silence avant de soupirer à nouveau et de se relever.

« Emmanuel et moi allons inspecter de plus près ces meurtres ; peut-être que quelques témoignages pourrait nous en dire plus. Benoît, tu supervises le département en mon absence. Et… essayez d’aider Myriam et Fleur avec l’invasion d’Acromantula au sud, je crois qu’elles ont des difficultés à rassembler du monde. »

Benoît ouvrit la bouche, sûrement pour protester le fait que Valls l’enlève temporairement de cette affaire, mais Valls l'interrompit par un geste fatigué de la main. Les joues du plus petit rougirent, mais il ferma la bouche et se leva d’un bond, sortant du bureau en traînant du pied. Arnaud lança un regard noir dans la direction de Valls avant de suivre le brun.

Emmanuel se tenait dans son coin, absolument inconfortable devant ces attitudes pour le moins professionnelles… Ça se voyait que ces trois se côtoyaient depuis longtemps.

Valls se leva.

« Allons-y. »

* * *

 

Emmanuel ne savait pas trop comment, mais ils s’étaient rapidement trouvés aux bureaux les plus importants du MI5. Il a cru voir la baguette de Valls agir, mais il ne pouvait pas en avoir la certitude ; les fonctionnaires semblaient connaître Valls comme si ce dernier venait plusieurs fois ici.

Ils étaient en ce moment même en train de lire plusieurs dossiers où les paroles des témoins ont été retranscrites. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures et demie qu’ils lisaient des descriptions grotesques des meurtres, et absolument rien de nouveau. Et ce n’était que le début de l’après-midi.

Emmanuel n’avait même pas eut le temps de manger quoique ce soit à midi. Et il était prêt à parier que Valls non plus.

« Je ne connaissais même pas l'existence de cette agence… »

Cela eut comme effet de capturer l’attention de Valls, qui leva la tête doucement, l’air incrédule.

« T’es… sérieux ?

— Ben oui… ce n’est pas très connu, si ? »

Valls se massa les tempes avant de refermer son dossier. Il ne prenait même pas la peine de répondre à la question.

« Clairement, tu n’as plus l’intention de travailler. »

Il commença à ranger les vingtaines de dossiers dans la poche de son manteau. Une, deux, trois — Emmanuel comprit qu’il avait lancé un sortilège d’extension sur la poche.

« Tu fais quoi ? » demanda Emmanuel, incrédule.

« Je vais travailler seul chez moi, puisque tu t’es décidé à me ralentir.

— Quoi ? Non ! Je travaille ! »

Il attrapa le dossier qu’il était en train de lire avant que Valls ne puisse le faire. Ce dernier lui lança un regard noir et grogna avant de tourner le talon et de sortir de la salle en trombe.

« Eh, attends ! »

Emmanuel rattrapa les pas de son aîné et essaya tant bien que mal de maintenir le rythme rapide des pas du brun.

« Je travaille ! » répéta-t-il. « Et je travaillais ! C’est juste que— C’est tout de même impossible de travailler avec le ventre vide !

— Alors va manger et laisse-moi travailler tranquille.

— Mais je ne peux tout de même pas te laisser travailler seul ! Deux têtes valent mieux qu’une !

— Si c’est avec la tienne alors non. »

Emmanuel s’offusqua.

« Maintenant, tu deviens juste insultant ! »

Valls se tourne brusquement face à lui et le plaque contre le mur.

« Depuis le début je ne te sens pas à fond dans cette enquête ; tu m’as l’air tête en l’air ou dans des choses tout simplement hors sujet !

— J-j’ai trouvé le détail sur les recrutements, » bredouilla-t-il, sentant ses joues lui brûler.

« Certes, mais c’est Benoît qui en est arrivé à cette conclusion.

— Sans moi, il n’aurait jamais arrivé à ça !

— Je vois que cette petite découverte t’as donné la grosse tête. Dois-je te rappeler qu’elle ne confirme que nos suspicions sur le fait que les leaders du FN étaient des membres du ministère ? »

Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder fixement, la colère faisant rage chez chacun. Ce fut Valls qui bougea en premier, relâchant Emmanuel et continuant son chemin. Le blond resta cinq secondes contre le mur, calmant la haine qu’il ressentait soudainement pour son supérieur.

Il se sentait humilié.

En sortant de l’immeuble, il vit Valls qui échangeait des derniers mots à la réception. Les rues de Vauxhall étaient étonnamment désertes, et bien que cela aurait lancé des alertes dans un temps normal, Emmanuel était bien trop énervé pour penser correctement.

C’était au moment où il tournait vers le pont qu’il fut propulsé par un sort puissant. Une douleur insupportable explosa au niveau de son flanc et il eut du mal à respirer. À travers les larmes de douleurs qui lui montaient aux yeux, il leva la tête pour voir son assaillant. Il ne put distinguer qu’une tâche noire qui approchait doucement.

Emmanuel attrapa sa baguette et, le souffle coupé, lança un _protego_ au moment où il vit la figure lever le bras.

Il savait qu’il ne pourrait pas faire face à son bourreau — quelque soit le sort qui lui avait été jeté, il sentait qu’il devait s’efforcer pour appeler à sa magie. Et il commençait à perdre ses forces.

Il refusait de laisser les larmes couler, mais la douleur était bien trop cinglante. Il ne tenait plus sur ses genoux. Il n’arrivait à voir plus rien, tout était trouble. Emmanuel retomba à terre, distinguant à peine l’arc-en-ciel de sorts qui étaient lancés au dessus de lui.

Il ne voulait pas mourir comme. _Il ne pouvait pas_.

Il avait encore tellement d’ambition. Il n’avait même pas encore évolué en tant qu’Auror.

Il entendait des voix, mais ne saurait dire ce qu’elles disaient. Un bruit sourd éclatait dans ses oreilles et sa vision devint complètement noire.

Juste avant de perdre connaissance, il crut entendre la voix de Valls.


End file.
